


Momento

by stonemad



Series: Ruffles and Lace [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, art submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemad/pseuds/stonemad





	Momento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheheart/gifts).



"I thought I should bring _you_ the flowers this time."

 


End file.
